Ordinary People Ordinary Love
by Badai99
Summary: Cinta yang normal, diantara orang-orang yang biasa. Terlepas dari gender cinta ini sama seperti cinta manusia lainnya. Kei sadar mencintai seorang Host tampan seperti Yabu Kouta sama saja dengan memasukkan dirinya sendiri ke lembah neraka. Pria itu sudah menolaknya, dan Kei sadar perasaan ini seharusnya memang tidak pernah ada dalam hatinya. Summary gagal - -


Title : Ordinary People, Ordinary Love

Cast : Kouta Yabu, Kei Inoo, Yuya Takaki, Miyabi, Hikaru Yaotome, OC.

Rating : PG -18/No Child, Mature.

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance, Angst, Friendship

Disclaimer : They belong to Kami-sama, This story just my wild imagination.

Author : JunZie

Lenght : Chaptered

Summary : Setiap manusia mempunyai bentuk cintanya sendiri-sendiri, tabu dimata orang tabu dimata pandangan, tapi menyenangkan bagi si pemilik.

Warning : Thypos, OOC, Diksi payah, Alur menjemukan, dsb.

Ordinary People, Ordinary Love - Thrill

"Aaaaaah..honey...fasteeerrr"

Suara deritan ranjang berpadu dengan desahan nafas dan suara erangan terdengar begitu jelas, bantal yang biasanya tersusun rapih kini sudah berpindah tempatnya, seprai yang biasanya terlihat rapih sepanjang hari kini hanya bisa menggulung tidak beraturan. Suara erangan dan desahan seolah irama alam yang begitu mengundang nafsu, tidak pernah sekalipun sepasang suami istri ini melewatkan malam begitu saja.

"Kei...hayaku..aaku sudah tidak tahan" desah Miyabi dengan suara bergetar, ia memicingkan matanya dan menarik leher Kei dengan kencang, pakaiannya sudah terlepas, beberapa kissmark terlihat disetiap jengkal kulitnya, mereka memang baru beberapa bulan yang lalu menikah, dan gadis itu kini sudah tidak tahan untuk merasakan malam pertama yang katanya sangat indah, ia selalu bersabar sampai waktunya Kei mengambil hartanya yang paling berharga.

Kei menghentikan hisapannya pada dada Miyabi dan mengangguk, ia merebahkan tubuh wanita itu keatas kasur, kini posisinya bergantian, Miyabi yang sudah berada dibawah suaminya dengan natural melebarkan pahanya dan memejamkan matanya, sementara Kei tersenyum manis kearahnya, sebelah tangannya membelai beberapa rambut halus yang jatuh kepipinya, ia mendudukan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Miyabi dan mulai mengepaskan posisinya, Kei bersiap memasukkan miliknya dengan hati-hati tapi rasa jijik tiba-tiba menjalar ketubuhnya, ia menatap Miyabi yang sudah memejamkan matanya, ia mendesah dan merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia mengecewakan istrinya, Kei mengacuhkan perasaan yang kini melandanya dan mencoba memaksakan dirinya untuk berhubungan intim dengan istrinya secara sempurna.

"Kei..hayaku.." desah Miyabi tidak sabar, Kei memaksakan sebuah senyuman dan kembali mencoba, ia berusaha memasukkan miliknya kedalam milik Miyabi yang mungkin bagi laki-laki lain terlihat menggoda, Kei mendecakkan lidahnya saat miliknya kembali melemas dan terkulai layu, merasa kesal dan marah Kei bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan Miyabi.

"Kei..."

Miyabi membuka matanya dan mendesah kesal, air mata kekecewaan perlahan turun dari matanya, ia memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya disana, ini sudah hampir empat bulan sejak mereka menikah, tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendapatkan nafkah batin dari suaminya, selalu seperti ini, setelah mereka bergumul dengan ciuman dan hisapan Kei akan meninggalkannya seperti ini. Miyabi mencoba bersabar dan mencoba memahami kondisi suaminya yang mungkin terlalu lelah tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, ia mencengkeram ujung selimut dan menangis terisak.

Kei menarik keran dan membiarkan air mengucur dengan keras, ia menundukan kepalanya dan menatap miliknya yang kini sudah mengecil, Kei mengepalkan buku jarinya dan memukul tembok kamar mandi dengan kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia tidak bisa memberikan hal-hal kecil seperti itu pada Miyabi, Kei mencengkeram kepalanya dan membiarkan air mengalir membasahi tubuhnya.

"Uso! Kami-sama! Ada apa denganku!"

KREEEETTTT

Kei melirik kedalam kamarnya dan mendesah, Miyabi pasti sedang menangis dikamar tamu. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri dan melangkah menarik pakaiannya, ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Sekalipun ia tidak mencintai Miyabi ia harus tetap memperlakukan gadis itu seperti istrinya sendiri, sekalipun tanpa cinta.

Setelah selesai berpakaian Kei menarik kunci mobil yang tergantung dan bergegas keluar, saat melewati pintu kamar tamu ia tercekat saat mendengar suara isakan, Kei menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam, ia benar-benar keterlaluan, Miyabi pasti sangat terluka. Kei mematung kalut, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergegas keluar.

Suara deruman mobil membuat Miyabi terdiam, ia melirik kearah pintu dan menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak tahu setelah ini ia masih bisa melihat Kei atau tidak, Miyabi sadar pernikahan ini bukanlah atas dasar cinta, terlahir dikeluarga kaya membuatnya tidak bisa secara bebas memilih calon pasangannya, tapi berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali omiai di jalankan, ia sudah terpikat oleh laki-laki ini, Miyabi sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya tapi ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Kei.

"Huh kau selalu menggangguku!"

Kei membuka kaca mobilnya dan melirik kearah Yuya yang berdiri disebuah tiang, ia tersenyum memohon maaf dan membukakan pintu untuk Yuya.

"Doushita no Kei"

Kei menghela nafasnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi mobil, ia memejamkan kepalanya dan menarik rambutnya kesal, Yuya meliriknya dan mendesah kesal.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa bercinta dengan Miyabi?" tebaknya, Kei mendesah dan membuka matanya menatap lampu taman yang bersinar, "Apa yang terjadi denganku, Yuyan? Kau punya ide? Aku seperti orang bodoh dan tidak berharga sebagai laki-laki?" tanyanya beruntun, Yuya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik satu batang cigaret dari saku mantelnya, ia membuka pintu mobil dan menyalakan rokoknya.

"Apa mungkin kau ini gay?"

Kei menolehkan kepalanya dan mematung mendengar pertanyaan Yuya, ia tidak terkejut mendengar sahabatnya ini berspekulasi seperti ini. Kei sendiri pernah berfikir mengenai orientasi seksualnya, ia cukup pintar mengenali hal-hal seperti ini dan pernah mencoba mengikuti argumennya tapi hasilnya nihil, ia tidak bereaksi saat melihat permainan para laki-laki itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya tidak" elak Kei pelan, Yuya menghela nafasnya dan menggaruk kepalanya bingung, ia sendiri tidak yakin Kei mempunyai kelainan seperti ini, tapi yang ia tahu yah hanya seperti itu, kalau kau tidak terangsang oleh perempuan berarti kau hanya terangsang oleh laki-laki kan?.

"Kei..kau ini mengganggu waktuku saja, seharusnya aku bisa bermain beberapa kali dengan Ruby malam ini"

Kei terdiam dan menghela nafasnya kelu, ia merasa iri pada Yuya yang bisa dengan mudah melakukan hal itu pada pacarnya.

"Yasudah, ayo kita pergi, sebaiknya kau tenangkan dulu pikiranmu"

"Hai..sepertinya usul yang baik, kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

Yuya tersenyum dan mengerling nakal kearah Kei, "Hayaku.."

"Berhenti didepan sana"

Kei memutar stir mobilnya dan berhenti ditempat yang sudah ditunjukan oleh Yuya, ia melirik keluar dan mengernyitkan matanya bingung, Yuya berdiri dihadapannya dan melipat kedua tangnnya didada.

"Kau mau disini saja? Hayaku!"

Kei mengangguk dan melepas selfbeltnya, ia mendorong pintu mobil dan menguncinya dengan cepat, Yuya merangkul bahunya dan mengajaknya berjalan.

"Tempat macam apa ini?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu, ikou"ajaknya, Kei menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Yuya.

Keduanya masuk kesebuah gang kecil diantara gedung-gedung tinggi, Yuya melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan mendahului Kei, beberapa wanita berkumpul membentuk kelompok disetiap sudut gang, Kei mengernyitkan hidungnya saat aroma parfum murahan menyeruak melalui udara, ia menoleh kesana kemari mencoba memperhatikan beberapa wanita yang tersenyum saat melihat kearahnya, dandanan yang mencolok seolah kontras dengan wajah mereka yang lugu, pakaian minim yang hanya membungkus sebagian tubuh mau tidak mau membuat Kei sedikit jengah, entah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Miyabi kalau perempuan itu tahu suaminya pergi ketempat seperti ini.

"Saa..kita sudah sampai" ucap Yuya, Kei melirik kearah yang ditunjukan Yuya, ada pintu gerbang yang lumayan besar dengan beberapa lampion tergantung disetiap sudut, terdapat ukiran naga diatas pintu. Yuya mendorongnya dan melangkah masuk.

"Yuya...kau membawaku ke?"

"Club..kita akan bersenang-senang Kei, disini kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan masalahmu, kau tinggal memilih, laki-laki atau perempuan" ujarnya senang, Yuya memutar tubuhnya dan mendekat kearah beberapa gadis yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk, Kei memutar bola matanya dan menahan tangan Yuya.

"Yamete yo! Kau mau kemana? Jangan meninggalkanku sendirian!"

Yuya tertawa dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu pelan, "Gunakan nalurimu Kei, jangan bersikap seperti perempuan, kau ini laki-laki"

"Siapa yang bilang aku perempuan huh!" dengus Kei kesal, Yuya kembali tertawa, beberapa gadis menggelayutkan tangannya manja salah seorang diantaranya menarik tangan Yuya masuk. Kei terdiam saat Yuya masuk dengan dua orang gadis bersamanya, ia melangkah dengan kelu dan mencoba memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

Suara hingar bingar musik terdengar dengan keras, Kei sesekali menutup telinganya dan berjalan pelan-pelan, beberapa wanita yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam melintas dengan baki minuman ditangannya, beberapa mengerling kearahnya, Kei menganggukan kepalanya gugup ia berjalan kearah bar dan mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Pesanan anda tuan?"

"Vodka.." ucapnya, sang bartender menganggukan kepalanya dan menyerahkan satu gelas vodka dengan irisan jeruk di ujung gelas. Kei mengambilnya dan meminumnya perlahan, rasa panas menjalar seketika, ia mengernyitkan matanya saat air vodka itu mengalir melalui tenggorokannya, ia meraih irisan jeruk nipis itu dan menghisapnya. Kei membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap ke seluruh ruangan dengan lebih jelas. Kei sama sekali tidak pernah datang ketempat-tempat semacam ini, ia sudah terbiasa minum tapi tidak ditempat seperti ini, laki-laki cantik itu mendesah saat beberapa pasangan berciuman dan berpagutan dengan bebasnya ditempat ini, beberapa pasangan yang unik berciuman dan saling bercanda disetiap sudut, Kei mendengus, selama ini ia tidak pernah mencoba melihat kedalam dunia yang seperti ini, begitu banyak cinta yang bertebaran. Ia menghela nafasnya kelu, ia sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir akan cinta-cinta yang diluar batas nalarnya, Kei sendiri hanya bisa merasakan rasa cinta pada keluarga saja.

Ia akan melakukan apapun perintah dan keputusan ayah dan ibunya dan itu adalah cinta baginya, Kei tidak pernah berniat membantah atau hidup dengan aturannya sendiri, ia tidak bisa, dan Kei memang selalu berfikiran kalau pada akhirnya keputusan keluarga adalah yang paling utama.

"Champagne.."

Kei memutar matanya dan menatap punggung kurus yang membelakanginya, sesaat ia merasa terusik dengan kehadiran laki-laki disampingnya ini. Kei mengalihkan matanya dan kembali meminum vodkanya dengan pelan.

"Kau orang baru?"

"Eh..."

Laki-laki itu kini sudah berhadapan dengannya, Kei tertegun menatapnya, wajahnya sangat tampan, matanya yang kecil seperti mata seekor kucing yang selalu mencari makanan, hidungnya yang bangir seolah menambah keindahan bibirnya yang melengkung tipis, rambutnya yang berwarna brunet seolah magnet tersendiri bagi Kei, potongan rambut yang seperti waffle memberikan kesan seksi padanya, ditambah dengan kemeja yang dilapis dengan sweater pendek berwarna hitam seolah menambah kesan sempurna, laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menghilangkan kedua matanya, Kei menjerit dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin laki-laki itu begitu mempesona dimatanya, bahkan ia bisa meneliti setiap bagian tubuhnya hanya dengan beberapa detik saja.

"Kau pasti baru disini karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu dan..." laki-laki itu menghentikan ucapannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kei, ia berbisik pelan ditelinga Kei "Tidur denganmu"ucapnya pelan, Kei merasakan wajahnya panas, ia dengan cepat meminum vodkanya dan menghisap irisan jeruk nipisnya dengan gugup, laki-laki itu tertawa melihat wajah Kei yang memerah.

"Kouta Yabu desu..."

Kei menoleh dan menatap uluran tangan yang terangsur kearahnya, ia mengangguk dan membalas uluran itu, "Kei Inoo desu..Yo –" ucapannya terhenti saat laki-laki yang bernama Kouta itu menarik tanganya sehingga tubuh keduanya berdekatan, Kei tergagap dengan perlakuannya yang selalu tiba-tiba sementara Kouta tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kau cantik sekali, siapa yang sudah kau pesan malam ini?" tanyanya dengan senyuman nakal dan remasan tangan yang semakin lembut, Kei menahan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar.

"A..Aku tidak me..mesan siapa-siapa"

"Baguslah..aku juga sedang kosong..." Kouta menarik tangan Kei lebih dekat dengannya, kini keduanya bahkan hampir tidak mempunyai jarak, Kei memuta bola matanya dan terdiam dengan nafas memburu Kouta tersenyum kecil dan mengusap dahi putih itu dengan sayang. "Kau boleh menyewaku" ucapnya pelan, ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Kei dengan penuh sayang.

"Menyewamu?"

Kouta mengulum bibirnya dan tersenyum nakal, Kei menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, kenapa ia merasa gugup seperti ini, dengan hanya melihat matanya ia yakin wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merona. Laki-laki dihadapannya ini sangat sexy, bahkan ia sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak saat ia menatap ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia pasti sudah gila.

"Mau berdansa denganku?"

Kei mendongakan kepalanya dan menggeleng, satu senyum manis terukir diwajahnya yang cantik, "Aku tidak bisa" sahutnya pendek, Kouta mengedikkan bahunya dan menarik lengan Kei sehingga kini keduanya sudah berdiri. Kei menekan dadanya yang berdebar tidak karuan.

"Aku akan mengajarimu, pegang tanganku" ucapnya pelan, Kei menganggukan kepalanya kaku, satu tangannya diangkat dan digenggam oleh Kouta, sedangkan tangannya yang tersisa melingkar dipinggangnya, belum apa-apa Kei sudah merasa terangsang, laki-laki itu mulai menarik dengan langkah yang pelan, tapi Kei semakin tidak menentu saat Kouta menyenggolkan pinggulnya saat mereka menukik, ia mengggit bibir bawahnya menahan sensasi aneh yang melanda tubuhnya.

Keduanya menari dalam diam, beberapa pasang mata yang melintas menatap ingin tahu dan kemudian mendengus, Kouta melirik kearah Kei yang hanya terdiam dengan langkah kaku, ia menarik pinggang laki-laki itu dan menghempaskannya ke tubuhnya, Kei mengerjapkan matanya saat tubuhnya menempel erat dengan tubuh Kouta, ia semakin berdebar saat bagian bawah celananya menempel dengan milik Kouta, bahkan laki-laki itu dengan sengaja menggoyangkan pinggulnya sehingga membuat pinggul Kei bergerak naik turun, Kei memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi. Kouta menarik dagunya sehingga kini keduanya bisa saling memandang.

"Kau suka berdansa denganku hemm?" Tanyanya manja, suaranya benar-benar membuat Kei terbuai, ia hanya bisa mengangguk gugup dan menundukan kepalanya, Kouta menarik kembali dagunya dan menghadapkan wajah Kei kewajahnya.

"Doushitaa..? apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya bingung melihat Kei yang hanya terdiam, Kei menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba bersikap biasa, tapi sedetik kemudian ia melenguh karena kegugupannya tidak sama sekali berkurang, jantungnya terus melompat-lompat saat ia menatap mata Kouta.

"Ie..."

"Hmm...kau terlihat tidak nyaman, apa kau sakit?"

Kei menggeleng kuat-kuat dan mencoba tersenyum, "Aku sangat sehat"

"Sou desu ne...hayaku"

"Kemana?" tanyanya bingung, Kouta mengerlingkan matanya dan menarik tangannya pergi dari lantai dansa, keduanya berjalan dengan tangan saling bertautan, Kouta menarik tangan Kei dan memutarkan tubuhnya kemudian mendorong laki-laki cantik itu hingga terjerembab ke sofa.

"Ya..Yabu-san?"

"Hai...nani?"

"Ka..Kau mau apa?"

Kouta tersenyum lucu dan mendekatkan wajahnya, ia membelai pipi halus itu dengan lembut. "kau tidak berniat menghabiskan waktumu dilantai dansa kan?" tanyanya frontal, Kei mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kouta yang terakhir, laki-laki yang kini sudah menunduk diatasnya mencoba membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu, sebelah tangan Kouta meraba kulitnya dan sesekali memegang putingnya yang kecil.

"Kau begitu panas, apa kau sudah terangsang?" tanyanya dengan mata mengerling, Kei memperlambat nafasnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, Kouta tertawa dan menarik dagunya, Kei bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kouta saat keduanya berhadapan dengan jarak sedekat ini. kouta mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mengecup pelan bibir Kei yang penuh, Kei membuka bibirnya perlahan membiarkan Kouta memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam.

Keduanya saling menempel dengan erat dengan bibir saling berpagutan, deru nafas Kouta yang menderu terdengar begitu jelas ditelinga Kei, perasaanya berkecamuk antara ingin mengelak dan tidak mau. Benaknya terus mengingatkan kalau semuanya ini salah, tapi sedikit permainan tidak salah bukan? Kei merasa ini bukan kesalahan asal ia tidak terpedaya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang lebih jauh dari batas.

Kei menggerakan punggungnya, rasanya seperti terhimpit tapi bibir laki-laki it uterus saja bermain dengan sela-sela mulutnya, Kei memejamkan matanya membiarkan Kouta memainkan lidahnya dengan buas, Kouta menghentikan ciumannya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, ia menatap Kei yang tengah terdiam dengan mata menyipit, laki-laki itu tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya, Kei bergidik pelan saat bibir Kouta menyapu kulit lehernya dengan lidahnya yang kasat, sapuan lidah itu ternyata membuat tubuh Kei bergetar dan membuat bagian tubuhnya merangkak naik.

Ciuman Kouta semakin menggila, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyapukannya keseluruh permukaan leher Kei dan memberikan beberapa tanda merah disana, KOuta mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga dan menjilatnya perlahan, Kei memejamkan matanya, nafasnya sudah memberat susah payah ia menahan untuk tidak mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kouta, ia hanya bisa memaki dalam hati.

Kouta semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya, lidahnya perlahan menyapu daun telinga Kei dan menggigitnya pelan, Kei bergidik saat lidah Kouta menyapu didaerah paling sensitive dari tubuhnya, Kei akhirnya mengalungkan lehernya dan menyambut bibir Kouta yang tengah menyapu telinganya, ia menarik leher Kouta sehingga laki-laki itu kini berhadapan dengannya, tak mau menunggu Kei menyambar bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk saling memilin dan menghisap, Kei bisa merasakan aroma champagne dan tembakau dari helaan nafas laki-laki ini, 'dia meroko' pikirnya dan mengusir pikiran aneh yang melintas.

Tangan Kouta yang berada dipinggang kurus itu bergerak kedepan dan membuka kancing kemeja atas miliknya, tanpa melihat Kouta sudah hampir membuka kancing seluruh kemeja Kei dan membiarkan semua permukaan dadanya terekspos sempurna. Ciuman bibir itu terlepas dan Kouta menurunkan lidahnya keleher dan berhenti didada putih Kei.

Kei menjengit saat bibir itu menyapu seluruh permukaan kulit dadanya, tapi rasanya telalu nyaman sehingga ia tidak sampai hati menghentikan Kouta. Setiap lidah Kouta menyapu diatas permukaan kulitnya jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan kencang, Kei memang tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya, demi Kami-sama, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada tubuhnya saat ini.

Kei akhirnya memejamkan matanya dengan pikiran masih setengah menikmati setiap ciuman Kouta dan setengah menolaknya karena ia tahu ini sudah keterlaluan. Kei masih saja bisa memikirkan Miyabi istrinya, ia merasa sangat bersalah tapi ia juga ingin melakukan hal yang lebih.

Lamunannya terhenti saat bibir Kouta mengecup pelan pusarnya, ia membuka matanya dan melirik kearah Kouta yang tengah tersenyum nakal, "Perutmu indah, sangat halus dan bersih" gumamnya pelan, Kei tersenyum dan merebahkan kepalanya kesofa, ingin rasanya ia memberitahu laki-laki itu kalau ia memang sangat merawat tubuhnya sekalipun ia laki-laki, tapi Kei sadar itu bukanlah ide yang tepat.

Kei hanya bisa menggumam dan mengerang dengan perlakuan laki-laki ini, ia tidak sadar saat Kouta sudah menarik resletingnya dan menurunkan celananya, Kei sedikit terkejut saat Kouta sudah bangun dan menatapnya dengan mata sayu, menciumnya dan menghisap lidahnya sementara tangannya meraba bagian bawah celana Kei.

Ciuman Kouta kali ini begitu kasar dan panas, sesekali Kouta menggigit bibir Kei dan menciumnya dengan nafas terengah, Kei hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat Kouta membabi buta menciumnya, ia mendorong dada laki-laki itu tapi yang terjadi ia malah kemudian mendekap tubuh kurus itu dan membiarkan Kouta melakukan hal yang lebih padanya.

Kei mengerang dalam hati, sial! Ia selalu menolak perasaan semacam ini karena ia sudah berkeluarga, tapi sekelebat pikiran ingin dimiliki oleh laki-laki ini walaupun hanya satu malam begitu kuat didalam dadanya. Berada dipelukannya seperti ini membuat angan Kei semakin melambung, ia bisa merasakan ereksi yang mulai naik dari bawah celananya.

Damn! Yabu Kouta ini mungkin memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan diri, sial! Rutuknya dalam hati, Kouta kembali mencium ujung bibirnya, Kei sudah mulai mendesah saat Kouta kembali memainkan tangannya, pikirannya sudah berkecamuk hebat tapi sebuah bunyi keitai membuat Kouta menghentikan ciumannya, ia berdiri dan menjauh dari tempat Kei duduk dan mengeluarkan keitainya.

Kouta membelakangi Kei dan berbicara dengan serius dengan orang di keitainya, Kei mendesah kenapa harus ada hal-hal seperti ini, padahal ia sudah mulai naik dan nafsunya sudah berkobar denagan panas?

"Gomenasai, Inoo-san, aku harus pergi" cetus Kouta tiba-tiba dan berbalik begitu saja meninggalkan Kei.

"EH" Kei mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kouta barusan, laki-laki tampan itu hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Chotto mat –" ucapan Kei terhenti saat laki-laki itu melenggang keluar club tanpa beban, Kei tidak jadi menghentikan laki-laki itu, ia hanya terdiam, shock.

Ia menatap keseluruh tubuhnya, pakaian nya sudah terkoyak dan zipper celana yang sudah terbuka seperti sebuah kutukan baginya, sial! Ia sungguh benar-benar sial malam ini, seharusnya ia mengikuti pikirannya tadi tapi sialnya ia malah terbuai, Kei masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, harga dirinya seperti di injak-injak dengan mudahnya oleh laki-laki yang bernama Yabu Kouta tadi.

Selama ini ia yang selalu melarikan diri saat akan memulai bercinta, tapi kali ini Kei seperti mendapat ganjaran akibat perbuatannya itu, ia benar-benar terhina! Dengan menahan kesal Kei merapihkan pakaiannya, ia mendongak melirik kesekelilingnya dan mendengus mereka rupanya terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, baguslah! Lebih baik seperti itu, ia merasa sedikit beruntung karena tidak ada yang menyadari kalau ia baru saja dicampakkan.

Kei menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan menuju pintu keluar, ia memaki Yabu Kouta dalam hati, tapi kemudian ia juga memaki dirinya sendiri yang sudah terbuai. Kei memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari club ini pergi sejauh mungkin dari laki-laki bermarga Yabu itu, sebelah hatinya meyakini dengan amarah kalau ia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, meski Kei yakin ia tidak segampang itu melupakan nama nya, yeah setidaknya untuk malam ini ia harus melupakan nama sialan itu.

"Yuyan…aku harus pulang, maa ne, gomenasai telah menganggu waktumu dengan Ruby, lain kali, kita keluar lagi ne"

Kei melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke SUV nya yang menunggu diujung gang, matanya sesekali melirik kearah club yang semakin ramai, ia mendengus dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tangannya perlahan meraba leher dan bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak.

Yabu Kouta

Rasanya ia akan sedikit kesulitan menghapus nama itu.

Ordinary People, Ordinary Love

TBC

Owariii…

Plaakkk, apa ini! hahahahah…maa ne, silahkan dibaca, hope you like it. YabuNoo always in me ^_^


End file.
